Family, Old Age, and IceCream
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Tifa and Reno spend a day in the park with their daughter and granddaughter...One-Shot...Written for 'The Sacred and Profane' R&R Please!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my twenty-fourth fanfic...A little fluffy maybe...though I did end up getting some things in there about ageing...though I hope it doesn't make it to depressing!...And it was requested by 'The Sacred and Profane'...Hope it's good! :) PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :D

The sun blazed high in the sky above the city of Edge and gave gentle warm to all below. As the elderly couple walked hand in hand towards the park, they did so in silence. Nothing needed to be said. They had been together so long now, that they found comfort in just being in each others company.

A soft breeze whistled through the trees and prickled onto the woman's skin, making her draw closer to her husband.

''Yo darling, you cold?'' Reno gave his wife a small smile that made his wrinkles fold to the sides of his face.

''Just a bit chilly, but it's worth it...'' She smiled contentedly, and gave her husband's hand a gentle squeeze, as if to make sure he was still there.

It wasn't long before they reached the park, and as they walked along the pavement towards the gate, Reno ran his hand along the wooden fence, savouring the hard, smooth sensation. When they got to the gate, he held it open to let Tifa through first. In his time with her, he'd learnt to be more gentlemanly. It wasn't long before they spotted the pair they had come to meet.

''Yo, grandpa!'' The little girl came running up to the old man and grabbed one of his knees in an embrace.

He very gingerly bent down so he was face to face with his granddaughter, ''Yo, Renee...'' Her hair was short, and bright crimson, with flashes of yellow that she got from her father. Her eyes were a radiant aquamarine and seemed to shine with life. ''And how are we today?''

Renee gave a broad grin, showing off a small gap in the bottom row, ''I lost a tooth yesterday, so I put it under my pillow and the tooth fairy came and left me some money! So I can buy ice cream!'' She jumped up and down giggling.

Tifa on the other hand was busy giving her daughter a gentle hug, before pulling away and taking a good look at the young woman. Her hair was a dark brown, but shone auburn when the sun hit it just right, and her eyes glowed a deep crimson that seemed to be able to melt even the coldest heart. ''You've grown up so fast Tiffany, I've barley had time to notice...''

The young woman chuckled lightly before turning to look at her own daughter. ''Renee's going to be six in June...it seems like only yesterday I was cradling her in my arms...'' Tiffany and her mother walked over to Reno and little Renee. ''So what would you like to do first baby?''

The little girl looked around the green play area before turning her attention up to her mother with a gleeful expression, ''The swings! The swings!''

* * *

The little girl tilted her head back as she shot into the air, ''Weeee! Hehe! Grandma you're the coolest!''

Tifa had insisted that she'd be the one to push Renee on the swings, the old woman never let a chance pass by to prove she still possessed great strength, even in old age.

Tiffany and her father sat on the emerald grass watching the pair laughing together. ''So are you guy's going on holiday this year?''

''Yo, I think we're getting a little to old for that...'' He sighed after he spoke and carried on watching his granddaughter swing higher and higher.

''You're not that old...well you are...'' The young woman gave a light-hearted chuckle, ''But...that doesn't have to be it, I mean take today, you've come out to the park to spend a day with you're family. You're not to old for that!''

''I'll never be to old to spend time with you sweetie...'' He flashed her a grin that showed a hint of his old character as a charming Turk.

''Grandpops! It's your turn to play!'' Renee had run up to the old man and was trying to pull him to his feet without much success.

Tifa strolled lazily over to the group and help the little girl pull Reno to his feet before adding, ''Yeah Reno...It's your turn...'' She gave him a cheeky grin, before sitting down in her husband's old spot by Tiffany.

Reno looked down at his rather excited granddaughter, ''Yo sweetie pop what would you like to do with me then?''

Renee took another look around the park, ''Ice cream...then roundabout!'' And with that she began to drag the elderly Reno toward the kiosk while the two women giggled at the once great Turk being pushed about by a little child. It was a ridiculously adorable sight.

Once the young girl had a rather large ice cream in her tiny hand she began to run towards the empty roundabout, waving at her grandpa to follow her.

''I don't think it's a good idea to go on there with your ice-'' But before he could finish the young girl had already jumped onto the piece of playground equipment and was using her foot to propel it. When Reno finally caught up with her he watched the little girl's rather fruitless attempts to make it go faster. Although she was trying with all her might, the roundabout was moving at a snail's pace.

''How about you jump on sweetheart and I'll give it a push hm?''

The girl's face lit up, ''Yay! Thanks Grandy pie!''

He rather gingerly placed both his hands on the warm metal and began to jog gently, pushing it anti-clockwise.

''Wee! Faster, faster!''

''If I push it any faster you'll feel sick...''

''Nah! I've got a strong stomach!'' The little girl nearly shoved the entire cold dessert into her tiny mouth.

Reno gave the contraption one last push, before letting go and leaving it to spin by itself.

''Weeee!'' The elderly man began to chuckle as he watched the little girl giggle with delight. He tried to remember when he was a child, if he'd ever experienced anything like that. But memories were beginning to get fuzzy now and things never seemed as clear as they used to.

He had been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed Renee's face grow pale and it wasn't long before creamy cold liquid spirited from her mouth and all over the roundabout. Reno was quick in stopping the piece of equipment and going over to comfort the now sobbing girl.

''Shh sweetie, don't worry about it, your mum with help get you cleaned up, and then...how about we buy you another ice cream hm?''

Renee gently wiped away her tears before grabbing hold of her grandpa's hand and following him towards the two women who were busy in conversation.

Luckily for Renee her mother had brought a spare t-shirt, her daughter had always been quite messy, but she wouldn't have it any other way. As Tiffany took her little girl once again to the kiosk, the couple were left alone on the grass, relishing the sun's warming rays.

Tifa turned her gaze to her elderly husband. His hair still showed itself to be quite a shocking red, but it was streaked with gleaming white silver. His face had definitely aged, but his good looks still showed, and whenever he smiled at Tifa, she could still see the young Turk who stole her heart so long ago. She had enjoyed many happy years of her life with that red head, though for her, it all seemed to go to quickly.

Reno noticed the rather nostalgic look on his wife's face, ''Yo darling...did you ever think we'd get so old?...It's weird huh?''

''Hm.'' Tifa was still deep in thought, but her husband's word's definitely struck a chord. ''I'm scared...''

''What do you mean?''

''I'm scared...about what happens...once I'm gone...''

Reno smiled, he knew how she was feeling, the thought had often bothered him as well, ''Darling, our daughter can take care of herself, she learnt that from you, she's a proud mother herself now, and has a family of her own, she'll be find without us. We taught her well.'' They both sat quietly watching their daughter and the little girl strolling back to them. Tifa was the first to break the silence.

''You'll never leave me will you?'' She meant it as a rhetorical question, but was glad when he answered. And it was the kind of answer that touched her very heart.

''I'll follow you anywhere you go darling, even into the dark...''

The elderly man took his wife's hand and gently stroked it with his, ''I love you Tifa...''

She smiled at him and sighed, ''I love you too honey...and all your wrinkles!''

Tiffany and Renee returned with ice cream's for the elderly pair, and were surprised to find the couple giggling like a couple of school children.

* * *

The day had gone so quickly, and already the sky began to grow darker, leaving the park in a pale dusky glow. The little girl and her mother walked with Reno and Tifa to the gate, before deciding it was time for them to go home.

Tiffany took hold of her daughter's hand, ''Well I think it's time for Renee and me to go home and have some dinner!''

The little girl still had bundles of energy and jumped up at the mention of dinner, ''Mmmm yummy, mummy's a great cook!''

''Couldn't have taken after her mother then...'' The red head smirked a little before catching the look on his wife's face.

''Now Renee, it's time to say goodbye...''

The little red haired girl pulled an exaggerated sad face before turning to look at her grandparents.

''Thank you for playing with me! It was the bestest day ever!''

Tifa gave Renee a mock questioning smile, ''And why is that?''

''Because I got to spend it with my two favouritest grandparents ever! Luv you!'' The little girl stood on her tip toes and placed soft kisses to the elderly pair. ''Bye grandma Tifa, Bye grandpa Reno!''

Tiffany waved at them, as she lead the little girl across the road and then down the street, and before long they were out of sight.

As the elderly pair started the slow walk back to their home they each were content in their own thoughts. The day had definitely given each of them something precious.

For Reno it was the memory, one that he knew was going to stay, he would make sure of it...

And for Tifa it was the knowing feeling in her heart that things would be all right, she wasn't so scared anymore...


End file.
